Arranged Marraige
by Psychotic Cupid
Summary: Well basically there's an arranged marraige, A/U On Vegeta-Sei or woteva it's called. T/P and G/B. Explanation is inside. Click on the link!!!! u know u want to!!! ô.o
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of dese characters, no? oki day!  
  
Author's note: Guess who's back...back again...me iz back...tell a friend!!! okaiz, dumb i know. It's been ages since i last wrote, or at least to me it has! Well considering i'm sick at home and away from school! Thank God! I decided to take up the opportunity! it beats playing Britney Spears dance-beat all day! Anywayz, another A/U fic!  
  
All you need to know for this one is Goten - 18, Pan- 17, Bra- 16 and Trunks - 18!   
On planet Vegeta!!!! Goten is an elite, Pan's a...i don't know yet, but she's on the side. another T/P.   
No flames please, be gentle! ^^  
"..." means talking  
*...* means thinking  
(....) means me interupting  
**********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************************************  
  
Loud beeping sounds echoed down the narrow, white corridor. Pan shot up and leapt out of bed, running into the kitchen.  
Opening a window to let out all the smoke clouding the room she turned her gaze to who the culprit was.   
"Goten, what are you doing?" she asked shaking her head pitifully at her older brother. Goten turned to face her with a pouty face, a charcoaled frying pan in one hand and a burned spatula in the other. "I was trying to make pancakes for breakfast" he whined.  
Pan sighed heavily. "Hold that thought, i'll change and help you out. In the meantime, clean this place up, and put an air freshner in" she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Goten nodded and wiped his hand acroos his forehead, smudging a black line across it's center.   
Showering quickly, she threw on a pair of black cargo hipster jeans and a tight army green tank top. Placing her hair in a bun ontop of her with chopsticks she entered the distasterously messy kitchen. "Goten, I thought I said clean it up" she groaned. Goten poked his out of the living room "Sorry, my new training partner has arrived" he said, grinning. She rolled her eyes, and rummaged throught the pantry, emerging with three bottles of 'shake-n-make pancakes.'  
  
20 minutes later Pan heard the training room door open. "Goten!!!! Breakfast is ready!!!" she called out. "Can my partner stay?" he asked politely. "You make 'your partner' sound almost gay, and yes he can" she replied.  
  
Goten entered the kitchen soon followed by a tall, tanned, purple-haired teenager. (A/N: gee, i wonder who that could be? VV-^V) "Thanks for letting me stay" he said, curtly. Pan's throat closed on her. * Is that the Prince?* she asked herself. She couldn't say anything even if she tried. *This place is a mess, it stinks of smoke! and the prince is here!!!* She quickly cleared her throat and recovered. "It's okay, um take a seat" she squeaked, beckoning him to the small round table. Trunks obliged and took a seat. "Tumphs, dish ish ma shishsta Pam" Goten said with a mouthful of pancakes. Trunks turned his head and looked at him quizzically. "What?" he asked, slightly confused. Pan rolled her eyes. " Don't talk while you're eating" she snapped. Goten grinned, little bits of pancakes poking out of the gaps between his teeth. "Um...sorry about my brother, my name's Pan" she introduced. "Nice to meet you, I'm.." "I know who you are" she said cutting him off.  
He smiled sadly. "Yeah, everyone seems to. I can't even sneak out without people recognising me" he said as she rummaged through the pantry looking for the maple syrup. Seating herself back at the table holding the bottle she asked "why would you want to sneak out?"  
He blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Well, er, you see, some girls..." "Oh! Never mind! I understand" she intervined. "And my dad pressures me alot as well" he added. Pan arched an eyebrow. (like this!!! ô.o, hehehehehe, damn dats fucked up) "Yeah, he-I mean, the king wants him to marry this year" Goten interrupted.He stooped over the table to Pan's plate which was still full with pancakes. "You gonna eat those Panny?" he asked, sneekily. She narrows her brown eyes on him. "Yes I am!" she snapped. He pouted and leaned back into his chair and leaned his head on his hands, elbows on the table. She sighed and handed him her plate. He grinned cheefully and began eating again.   
Trunks looked at her astounded. "Why's you do that? What're you going to eat?" he asked. Pan smiled. "Luckily, I inherited my mum's appetite" she said, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl placed in the center of the table.   
  
After they finished breakfast, Trunks left. "Um...Pan, there was more to it then him just coming for our training session..." Goten explained. Pan turned to him, "Really, what was that?" she asked. Goten began fidgeting with his white shirt. "Well, you see, when mum and dad....they left a will and...in it was mentioned, that you're betrothed to him." Pan stared blankly at him, and began laughing lightly.  
"Get serious Goten, like mum and dad would have done anything like that" she said. "DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT!!!" she yelled. "Panny, i'm not joking, you're going to get married to Trunks"  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
I know lame, but i'll continue it soon. Gimme ur opinion! is it good! is it bad?!should i not bother to continue it! but paleeeeeeeez!!! be nice!?  
thank you!!!!!!! 


	2. Trunks' Turn!

Disclaimer: Why I have to keep claiming i dun own these characters is beyond me!  
  
Author's Note: Okaiz! next chapter up! It might be weird coz i am pissed off bcoz POPCORN IS STUCK IN MY TEETH!!! argh! dun u just hate it when that happens?!?! bloody hell!  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks strode proudly into the large cobblestone room, with black and red drapes and purple and black banners gracing the dark walls (I know, bad colour co-ordination).   
  
Bulma glided across the red carpet spread out along the center of the room towards him. "Trunks! where have you been? We were so worried!" she fretted. Vegeta snorted from his position on the throne (No, not the toilet throne!). "Correction, YOU were worried about him!" he sneered. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Did you have fun? How is Goten? Did you meet Pan? Is she nice? Have you had something to eat?" she rambled on. Trunks ran his fingers through his hair. "Um, mum if you don't mind, I'd like to relax for a while" he said politely as possible. "And while you're at it have a bath, because you smell like sumone crawled in here farted and died." Trunks turned and saw his younger sister, Bra, a miniature mirror image of her mother's physical features and her father's arrogance and nature. He smirked. "Better smelling than looking" he said.   
  
"Bra?! What the hell happened to your dress?!" Bulma exclaimed in outrage, rushing to her daughter's side. Trunks took this as his oppotunity to slip out of the room unnoticed as Vegeta was accusing someone of raping her. He was pissed, even a person as dumb as Goten could figure that out.  
  
After a hot shower Trunks stretched out on his bed. Staring up at his large bedroom's ceiling thinking about new strategies for his fighting, when his mind crossed to Pan. Large brown eyes full of interest, wonder and spirit. "TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a shrill cry echoed down the hall, interupting his train of thought. As soon as this reached his ears he hid under his king sized bed. A very pissed off Bra stormed into the room. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" she yelled. He could have sworn he'd seen smoke bellowing out of her ears. 'Like I'd tell you' he smirked.   
  
Bra stood in the doorway tapping her foot for at least a good 5 minutes before she threw her hands up in defeat and stormed out of the room. Trunks slowly crawled out from under the bed, just incase she decided to walk back into the room.   
  
He knew Bra always took off with him when he went outside of the palace. Vegeta was extremely strict with her, as oppose to Trunks, whom he sincerely couldn't have cared a fat rat's freckle. She was always getting in trouble, so he sent one of his guards Uub after her. "I guess she got into a bit more trouble then I expected" he mummbled quietly.  
  
At that moment Uub barged through the door. Trunks spun around while dusting all the little balls of dust clinging to his black t-shirt. "Your highness, I lost track of Bra" he apologised. Trunks sighed. "Forget about it. Bra's home and found me" he stated irritably. Uub slumped his shoulders. "Is Goten coming?" he asked, hoping to change his icy mood. "Nope, I went to his house to train" he replied, checking himself over in the mirror. Uub gave him a sly look, "Did you meet Pan?" he asked curiously. "Yes, so what if I did?" he asked. "No reason" Uub answered quickly, noticing the hatred in his voice. "Well, i better go and get back to my training" he said before zipping out of the room.  
  
A light knocking was heard from the door. "Yeah?" Trunks answered snappily. "You don't have to answer so rudely Trunks" a soft voice answered from behind the door. He sighed. "Sorry mum" he apologised turning around and sat on his bed. Bulma strode over to where he sat. "Everything alright?" she asked. He nodded. "Did you meet Goten's sister?" she asked, trying to sound calm. "Yep" he answered quickly, restraining a smile. "Did you like her?" she inquired further. He arched an eyebrow at her. "Why?" he asked.  
  
Bulma drew in a deep breath. "Now sweety, this might come as a bit of a teensy weensy shock to you" she exclaimed. Trunks narrowed his piercing blue eyes on her. 'This can't be good' he thought, frantically. "Well, before Pan's parents died, actually, it was about the time she was born, we made an agreement, that when you two grew up...you'd get married" she explained. Trunks looked at her, mouth hanging open. "Sweety, you might want to close your mouth before flies get in.." "YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!" he yelled, standing up from his bed. "But I thought you liked her!!!" she defended. "I didn't say that! You assumed that!" he replied aggrivated. "Listen buddy! don't raise your voice to me! I brought you into this world and I can sure as hell take you out of it!" she replied, losing her cool and walked out of the room. "You two better like eachother, or the rest of your lives aren't going to be very nice!" she said. "And by the way, her and Goten are coming for dinner tomorrow night, so behave!"  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Done second chapter!!! It might be a while before i post next chapter, I got tests at skool, Wish me luck, science is first up.  
  
XD  
  
Review please!????????? thankies!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 how original

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters!! For Bob's sake! stop harassing me!!!  
  
Author's Note: I'm back!!!! and i have exams next week! Nooooooooooooooo! meh, what ya gonna do eh? Anyway, here's da next chapter...hehehe excellent.....  
  
P.S Thanks for the reviews! My ego is alot bigger! lolz  
  
******************************************************************************=^.^=**********************************************************************  
  
Pan sighed and glared at her reflection in the mirror. She brushed a curly strand of hair away from her face, and sighed again. Goten walked into her room. 'Hey princess r ya ready yet?' he teased. Pan turned around, jumping out of her chair and attempted to punch him in the jaw. Goten held her fist in his hand. 'Geez, someone's a bit testy today, whats wrong?' Pan's anger flared. 'What's wrong?! Other than the fact I've been arranged to marry someone, am forced to like them, dolled up and put in a dress!!! NOTHING!!!' she yelled and sunk back into her stool, which was situated infront of the vanity mirror.   
  
Goten sighed and knelt beside her. 'Well, if it means anything to you, you look beautiful, and it's not my fault mum and dad arranged it' he defended. Pan sighed and stood up, again, brushing the annoying curly strand of hair, constantly straying infront of her face. 'You're right...' she mummbled. She checked herself over once more. The mocha silk dress held up just above her chest and fitted her up till the calves, to which it flared out.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Trunks sat on his bed staring at the floor. Bra burst through the door 'KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!' she yelled. Trunks looked up in surprise before it turning into a look of annoyance. 'Yes? Can I help you?' he asked, coldly. Bra looked confused, which quickly turned into an expression of anger. 'Who jumped up your anus? Anyway, dad wants you to come down for dinner. Goten and his sister will be here soon...and brush your teeth!' she snapped before leaving the room. Trunk got off the bed and muttered stubbornly under his breath 'I already brushed my teeth' as he trudged towards the bathroom.  
  
Vegeta sat in his chair and drummed his fingers impatiently on the table. Bulma exited the kitchen full smiles and was greeted by her husband with a grunt. 'Where are they? They were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago!' he demanded. No sooner said, Goten entered the room with a very different, sophisticated looking Pan trailing behind him. Goten bowed infront of Vegeta and beconned Pan to do the same. She reluctantly and very carefully did a little bow and stood up before her dress ripped. A scream echoed through the large, open room. A small blue-haired girl ran up to her. 'Hi I'm Bra and I absoloutely love your dress!' she said in one breath that hardly understandable. Pan gave a nervous laugh before Bulma ushered them into the dining room.  
  
Pan entered the large dining room and was seated next to Goten. It took only 1 guess to get who sat across from her. At that moment Trunks strode into the room. 'It's about bloody time! Sit down brat' Vegeta snapped, obviously aggitated because they weren't stuffing their faces at the present moment. Trunks sat down in the only seat spare, which was situated across from Pan.   
  
Silence fell upon the table, and the tension grew thick. Unlike the breafast before, this was extremely tense now that their relationship had completely changed. Soon the food came out and everyone was eating. Pan and Trunks both sighed with relief.  
  
After the meal, Bulma took Goten and Pan for a tour of the castle. Along the way, Pan was yanked into a corner. Before she could protest, someone's hand covered her mouth and shushed her. She looked up into cool, calm blue eyes. She narrowed her own brown eyes and bit into his hand. He yelped, and stopped her before she ran away.  
  
'I hate this just as much as you do-' 'Gee, thanks!' she argued with distaste. Trunks sighed and started again. 'What I meant was i don't want this marraige either, but i don't have much of a choice, so I'll make you a deal. If i get married, I get the throne, which is what i want, otherwise Bra get's it. So I'll get what I want, you can have anything you ever want, jewelery, clothes, servants, training rooms, anything!' Pan thought about his offer. 'I'll consider it, alright?' Pan heard Goten call for her, and she escaped from Trunks' grip and went after Goten.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sorry dats all i could come up wif over the last week x.x  
  
I have a severe case of writer's block. kekekeke  
  
anywayz, Next year should be easier, I'M OFF TO JAPAN!!! booyagachaga!!!  
  
Anyway, my co-ordinator's a lil sh*t f*cker! Racist lil sh*t. Sorry about the swearing, i was always taught to express myself!!!!  
  
Better then flashing, neh?  
  
P.S: wish me luck on my maths exam, x.x i'm gonna fail! Just like i did in Health! kekekeke =^.^= 


	4. AN

A/N: Lalalalalalalalalalala!!!!!  
  
Got bored, this is nothingin particular...just letting people know that this author is still alive and has had writers block(laziness) for the last few years!!!!  
  
Ciao Ciao! 


	5. Chapter 4 really not feeling inventive

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters  
  
A/N: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAAAAAA!!!!! ...thats about it.....  
  
Pan sat on the edge of her bed twiddling her thumbs and staring at her nails. She let out a sigh and walked over to her wardrobe, stripped off and changed into her boxer shorts and camisole. "Pan, has this milk gone off?" Goten asked from behind her bedroom door. Pan opened her bedroom door and saw Goten holding an empty carton of milk. She raised an eyebrow at him, unamused "If it was, we'll find out tomorrow morning when you have an upset stomach" she said emotionlessly. Goten looked offended, "Thanks for caring", to which Pan shrugged and stated "Not my fault you're an idiot"  
  
Goten stood there stunned until Pan slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Y'know! I bet when you walk! You can hear squeaking noises! That's how much of a tight arse you are!" He yelled to her.  
  
Pan heard this and rolled her eyes, she had too much on her mind at the moment to put up with Goten's whinging at the moment. 'Should I really take him up on the deal?' The thought had plagued her all evening. If she did, she'd fulfill her dead parents wishes, she'd get fame, glory, money everything she wanted, except for the feeling of love.  
  
Pan shook her head. 'Geez! Why am I so soft?' she thought to herself pitifully.  
  
She turned down the covers of her jade green bed sheets down and slid into bed. She shut her eyes and dreamt a dreamless sleep  
  
The next afternoon Pan sat in Bra's room while she ranted about how great the different shades of red and brown would look great on her. Pan apreciated Bra's kindness but found it, after a while, quite tiring. Trunks opened the door slightly and caught Pan's eye. She showed a spark of happiness but quickly covered it with irritation. Trunks knocked on the door before opening the door fully. "Err....Bra?" he asked. Bra poked her head out of her large walk-in wardrobe. "Yes?" she asked sweetly. "Pan needs to-" "Yeah, yeah! Go! It's okay, I mean, I'm not complaining if you two plan on making me an aunt before you two get hitched" she stated winking. Trunks and Pan gawked at her comlpetely baffled. Trunks quickly got over this and saw Pan still gaping, and smirked. "Why so shocking? Most other girls do," at this Pan glared at him. "I liked you better before" she said and walked off. "Before what?" he said running after her, "before I knew we were engaged" she said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.  
  
Trunks stared at her and thought for a minute. "Have you thought about my proposal?" Pan sighed and nodded. "I'm not doing this for your benefit, I'm only doing this because this is what my parents wanted..." Trunks glared at her. "Well, what do you want then?" "THAT'S none of your business" she exclaimed glaring at him right back.  
  
"It is now! You just accepted my offer to marry me! Now what do YOU want?" he asked, grabbing her to him by her elbow.  
  
Pan yanked her elbow away from him " I know what I DON'T want and that's you!" she stated before storming back into Bra's room and slammed the door.  
  
"Nice one brat, you're not even married and she already hates you. It took me 1 year to perfect that." Vegeta said from behind him, smirking.  
  
Trunks glared at Vegeta and stormed past him. Before he had completely passed him though, Vegeta grabbed Trunks by his collar and dragged him down to the Training room. "Time to show some manners" he said before they had disappeared through the doors.  
  
2 Days Later.....  
  
A loud scream echoed down the long palace hall, causing Pan to wake up with a jolt. Pking her head out of the door cautiously, another scream echoed.  
  
At that point, Trunks exited his room, scratching his head. He saw Pan and proceeded to her room. Another scream was sounded, to which Trunks groaned in disgust and flopped down on Pan's bed.  
  
"There's nothing that kills your sex life more than hearing your parents enjoy theirs" he said, before smothering his face with a pillow. Pan smiled slightly, shut the door and dropped down next to him.  
"In saying that, you're implying you had one in the first place" she stated snidely, knowing that would catch his attention.  
He lifted the pillow off his face, hooked an arm around her waist and dragged her down. "Care to find out?"  
"NO!" Goten hollered, entering the room, eating a piece of chicken. "FOOD!" Trunks yelled before pouncing on the other demi-saiyan. Pan sat up, shocked before shaking her head. "Why is it you males minds revolve around food and sex?" Goten grinned, "Not completely true, we enjoy fighting too" he stated before taking another bight of the chicken he managed to succesfully keep away from Trunks.  
Trunks stood up and walked over to the door and grunted. "I'm gonna train. If you want to come, hurry up." he said before walking out of the room. Pan and Goten stared at eachother, both reflecting confused expressions. Trunks then poked his head back in the room "where did you get the chicken from?"  
  
That's it, can't think of anything else, update next time i can.  
I'M GOING TO JAPAN IN 31 DAYS!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOO! 


End file.
